Existing door locking devices are generally inadequate to protect homes or the business establishments from being easily burglarized. Conventional door locking apparatus comprises a bolt movable between an extended, door latching position and a retracted position. Holes or openings are generally cut in the door to receive the movable bolt and door knob mechanism for moving the bolt as usual. With most wood doors, there is very little wood door material remaining on either side of the bolt. A burglar can easily gain access to the inside of a building protected by such lock apparatus, by inserting a pry bar between the door jamb and the door and prying outwardly or else merely inwardly directed force on the door from the outside to apply pressure to the bolt. Since relatively little wood material remains on either side of the bolt, the remaining door material adjacent to the bolt is easily ripped and torn.
Conventional door locking apparatus also comprises a light weight strike plate fastened via screws to a door jamb including an aperture for receiving the door locking bolt. When a burglar exerts force between the door and jamb, the light weight strike plate will frequently rip from the jamb.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide a new and novel door attachment which will guard a door lock against unauthorized access by burglars.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a lock guard attachment for a door including a generally U-shaped channel which will fit over an edge portion of a door and has a bolt receiving opening therein for receiving a door latching bolt.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a U-shaped door lock guard of the type described in combination with two door locks having movable bolts receivable in apertures provided in the base of the guard and movable bolt actuating mechanism received in apertures provided in the flanges.
It is another object of the present invention to provide door locking apparatus of the type described including a strike plate having a door stop flange which extends inwardly to cover the space between a strike plate mounting door jamb and the door adjacent to the bolt and an oppositely disposed mounting flange which is fixed to the inside of the door jamb.
Other objects and advantages of the present invention will become apparent to those of ordinary skill and art as the description thereof precedes.